Music
by Laura-chan
Summary: Zuko finally finds a kind of music he likes.  Zuko/Katara  Written for the Zutara smut week on lj.


**MUSIC**

_By Laura-chan_

**Rating**: M, mature contents.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Zuko/Katara  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: this is my first Avatar- the Last Airbender story, since I'm new in this fandom. I'm also a bit rusty 'cause it's been a long time since I've written something – hope this is not too bad. This one-shot has been written in occasion of the _Zutara smut week_ on lj (praise Zutarotica).  
>More important,<strong> I'm Italian<strong> and English is not my first language – so please forgive my mistakes.  
>Well then, happy reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko had never cared much about music: when he was little his mother had brought him to the theater on Ember Island, Iroh had often done that darned "music night" on his ship (what a waste of time it had seemed to him), and Azula too had always enjoyed a good concert.<br>So, Zuko was more like his father in his dislike for music: and if once he had taken great pride of being similar to Ozai in some_thing_, since the Prince seemed to be the exact opposite of his father in everything else, later he'd wished he could love music so he could be more like his mother and uncle.

And his wish had been finally fulfilled.  
>Zuko found a kind of music he really, <em>really<em> adored.

Well, he wasn't sure that Katara's moans could be considered "music" but to him they were.  
>His dark-skinned wife had a different sound depending of what he was doing to her: if he was caressing her neck with his lips, she would sigh; a bite on her shoulder would earn him a soft shriek; a nibble on her nipple, finger or ears a whispered coo. When he stroked her legs, her sides, her face she would murmur sweetly to him. And when he moved inside she would scream his name and make him feel like he was in heaven.<p>

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…" she murmured continuously in his ear that night, clutching his head to her, and he drove furiously in her hot, wet place. "….faster, love, faster!" and he complied, because he wanted nothing more than hear more of the sounds emitted from her mouth.

He breathed harshly, leaning back and sitting on his knees, a hand snaking under her thigh and bringing her right leg upon his shoulder.

"Ah!" Katara moaned, throwing her hear back in ecstasy as he thrusted faster, her long hair spreading on the red pillow: she looked like the perfect picture of sensual abandon and Zuko was utterly aroused by her. "Harder, harder, harder!" she gripped his shoulders harshly, her nails digging in his shoulder blades. He hissed at the pain, but moved as fast as before and deeper.

"Tara!" he moaned as her walls clenched around his length. She giggled and Zuko hid his face in her neck: "I love it when you call my name…" she said, arching her back and taking him deeper. He gave her a hard kiss and moved out of her: when the dark-skinned woman whined, he shushed and kissed her softly on the lips – quickly he turned her on her stomach and spread her legs, entering her hot core. Katara cooed when he began thrusting again and Zuko smiled at the sound.

He closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling: Katara was moaning again and with the sound of his balls slapping against her, he was sure **this** music was better than any sungi horn concert.  
>He laid over her, a hand on her hip pulling her to him, the other clenching around her breast, a finger playing with her nipple: she threw her head backward and shrieked when he started moving faster, his release rising inside him.<p>

"Together, love, together…" she whispered, her hand gripping his over her hip.  
>"Together." Zuko agreed in her ear, licking it sensually.<p>

Finally they came, together as they had promised, each other's name on their lips. As he regained his breath, Zuko listened to his wife gulping air and pulled her in his arms, spooning his body behind hers.

"I love you." He confessed to her.  
>"Love you too." Katara replied, turning her head and kissing him lazily. "I'm tired now… " she trailed off and fell asleep.<p>

The Fire Lord watched her with a smug smirk on his face: he may not like music in general, but Katara's music… well, he loved it.

**§ End §**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, that's it. Let me know what do you think, REVIEW!


End file.
